The present invention relates to a headlight for a vehicle.
More particularly, it relates to a headlight for a vehicle which has a reflector supported on a holder and adjustable relative to the latter by an adjusting device, and an indicating device which indicates a deviation of a setting of the reflector from a predetermined nominal setting.
Headlights of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such headlights is disclosed for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,769. The holder which supports the reflector adjustably by the adjusting device is formed in this patent as a housing, the reflector is arranged inside the housing, and the adjusting device has an adjusting screw which extends outwardly beyond the housing and turns so as to change the setting of the reflector relative to the housing. Moreover, the indicating device which indicates the deviation of the setting of the reflector from a predetermined nominal setting includes a movable indicating part which is screwed on the adjusting screw and is guided axially displaceably and non-rotatably in a housing part of the headlight, while a substantially stationary indicating part is provided on a housing part of the reflector. In view of the thread connection of the movable indicating part with the adjusting screw, it follows the adjusting movement of the reflector during turning of the adjusting screw. The movable indicating part has a pointer which cooperates with a scale arranged on the substantially stationary indicating part. The substantially stationary indicating part is fixed by a clamping screw on the housing part of the headlight. After releasing the clamping screw, the substantially stationary indicating part is however movable to a base setting in direction of movement of the movable indicating part and after tightening of the clamping screw is fixed again in this position. Because of the clamping screw which must be first released and then again tightened, the base setting substantially stationary indicating part is performed in a complicated manner. Since the movable indicating part is arranged outside of the headlight housing, it can be easily damaged, for example deformed, and therefore the accuracy of the indicating device can be worsened.